


oblivious

by andromedagalaxy



Series: Philkas College Verse [11]
Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 20:02:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10793766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andromedagalaxy/pseuds/andromedagalaxy
Summary: Philip gets to the third floor of the library and peers over at the computer table. He tries not to sigh too audibly when he sees, once again, that Mark guy from Lukas's astronomy class hovering next to Lukas, the two of them laughing and grinning at each other. Philip won't say he's jealous. He won't say that. He knows Lukas loves him, he knows Lukas barely notices other guys even remotely close to the way he notices Philip. No, this Mark situation is an entirely different animal.Lukas is completely and utterly oblivious to the fact that Mark is gay.





	oblivious

Philip gets to the third floor of the library and peers over at the computer table. He tries not to sigh too audibly when he sees, once again, that Mark guy from Lukas's astronomy class hovering next to Lukas, the two of them laughing and grinning at each other. Philip won't say he's jealous. He won't say that. He knows Lukas loves him, he knows Lukas barely notices other guys even remotely close to the way he notices Philip. No, this Mark situation is an entirely different animal.

Lukas is completely and utterly oblivious to the fact that Mark is gay.

Philip sighs again and starts his approach, taking note of the fact that Mark bids Lukas goodbye as soon as he sees Philip coming. Mark claps Lukas on the shoulder and his hand lingers briefly before he lets it slip away. He weaves around tables to make his escape, quickly heading for the elevator at the back of the floor. 

Lukas turns and smiles when he sees Philip walking up. "Hey babe. You just missed Mark again."

"Convenient," Philip says, sitting down next to him. 

Lukas narrows his eyes. "What's that mean?"

"Nothing," Philip says, shaking his head and putting his bag on the floor. 

"He's got a bus to catch," Lukas says, nodding, and he looks so sweet and innocent that Philip almost doesn't want to break the news to him. 

"You two always sit together in class?" Philip asks, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Yeah," Lukas says. "I used to sit in the back row by myself but then he started sitting next to me last month when he forgot the homework assignment and I helped him with it real quick before class started."

Philip hums to himself, looking down at Lukas's hands. 

Lukas laughs a little bit. "What?" he asks. "You don't like him?"

"Uh..." 

"I think we're gonna hang out at some point, I'll bring you, you can meet him then," Lukas says, glancing up at the computer when his assignment loads. "He was talking about the two of us going to that new bar downtown."

Philip's face goes a little red and Lukas does a double take when he sees it. He turns to face him completely and takes one of Philip's hands in his own. "Baby, what's going on?"

Philip tries to prepare himself to say this, but his mind is short circuiting. He isn't jealous. Definitely not. But he's never had to deal with another guy hitting on Lukas before and frankly, it's throwing him off. He tries to imagine them in the goddamn astronomy class looking at stars together and feels a little bit sick. "Lukas," he says, closing his eyes. "That guy is gay. Your new friend is gay and he's trying to get with you." 

There's a silence and Philip pops one eye open. 

Lukas is still holding his hand but his brows are furrowed, confusion set on his face. "Mark?" he asks. "You think...you think Mark is gay?"

"I know Mark is gay."

"No, no...no, he's not," Lukas says, scooting closer and taking Philip's other hand. "No, no way."

Philip chuckles a little bit and meets his eyes. "He runs away every time he sees me. Everything you tell me about him he's magically got so much in common with you, including being interested in motocross? Sound familiar?"

Lukas is looking past him now and his eyes are still narrowed, like he's thinking all this through.

"He's trying to take you to a bar. I'm sure he didn't mention me. You're the one that just said I could go, right? Not him."

Lukas grunts a little bit but doesn't say anything.

Philip finds himself smiling at the look on his face. "And uh, the way he touches you."

Lukas's eyes snap back to meet Philip's again. "Touches me?" he nearly yells.

Philip bites down on his lower lip for a moment, trying not to laugh. "Didn't you catch that, a minute ago, when he left? When he touched your shoulder?" Philip clears his throat, recalling it, and his stomach does a little angry flip. "He, uh. Lingered."

Lukas looks like he's reevaluating his whole life.

"I'm not saying you can't be friends with him," Philip says, squeezing Lukas's hand. "But maybe, uh...be aware and uh...reiterate that—"

"He knows we're together," Lukas says, fast. "I've said it."

"Okay," Philip says, clenching his jaw. 

"So why is he still trying?" Lukas asks, getting close to yelling again. "I'm taken. He knows this."

"Yeah, I, uh..."

Lukas looks like he's panicking now and Philip tries to soothe him, rubbing his thumb over his knuckles. 

"Philip," Lukas says, swallowing hard.

"Lukas," Philip says, smiling. "You did nothing wrong, it's okay. I just wanted to tell you."

"Obviously I'm doing something wrong," Lukas says, "because he knows I'm with someone and he's still trying."

"I mean," Philip says, shrugging, "maybe he's not."

Lukas makes a face, his lips forming a thin line. "No, now that I...now that I think about it. I mean...in retrospect...now that...now that you've said..." He clears his throat, looking away. "His, uh...his behavior. I mean..." He scoffs and grimaces. "I can't believe this. I can't believe I allowed this to happen. God knows what he thinks is going on."

"You didn't know."

"Because I'm an idiot."

"You're just beautifully oblivious," Philip says, letting go of his hand so he can reach up and touch his cheek. "I'm surprised this hasn't happened sooner. There's a lot of gay guys up here and you're so goddamn hot."

"Shut up," Lukas says, but he's blushing now. 

Philip leans in, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips.

Lukas still looks guilty when he pulls away. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry," Philip says, shaking his head. "Nothing to be sorry about. You're just too attractive."

"Oh my God, Philip," Lukas says.

Philip scoots back again, slapping him on the leg. "Print your thing," he says. "We have to keep looking online for a new printer when we get home."

Lukas turns back to the computer, squeezing Philip's hand before he lets go of it. "I have to talk to Mark."

Philip snorts. "Just be cool with him. Mention your boyfriend a couple more times and see if he changes his behavior."

"I don't want to be friends with him if he knows I'm dating you and he's still trying..." Lukas makes a face and shakes his head. 

Philip admits to himself that he was jealous. But the adorable fucking way Lukas is reacting to this whole thing is making him look at it differently. He leans back a little in his chair, a smile playing on his lips. "If you weren't dating me—"

Lukas's head whips around and he glares at Philip. "Stop. Immediately."

"But—"

"Nope."

"But if—"

"No if!" Lukas yells, spinning to face him again. He moves in fast, taking Philip's face in his hands and smashing their mouths together. It's a hard, desperate sort of kiss, and Philip vaguely hears someone make an annoyed sound behind them. They _are_ in the library but he's definitely seen people making out in here before, so he doesn't feel too bad about it. The kiss ends but then another one starts, and Philip is breathless, almost too dizzy to properly kiss him back.

"You're the only person for me," Lukas whispers, brushing his thumbs along Philip's cheekbones. "In every world, in every life, no matter if Mark was the hottest and richest dude on the planet. I haven't thought about another person in any kind of romantic or sexual way since I first saw your face." He kisses him one more time, for good measure, Philip guesses, and then pulls away without another word. Philip sits in silence and watches him send his document to the printer, getting out of his seat and caressing the back of Philip's neck when he goes to get it. 

Philip cracks his jaw as he sits there alone, his face flush and his heart beating in his ears. He shifts in his seat and looks around, trying not to smile too hard.

~

Later that night Lukas is down between Philip's legs and Philip can't think, arching his neck back against the pillows and chanting Lukas's name. 

"God, oh God, Lukas," Philip moans, tugging on Lukas's hair. "Lukas, your mouth, fuck, your mouth—"

Lukas hums and takes him deeper, sliding his tongue along Philip's length, and Philip flashes back to earlier, the library, Lukas's words, how the hottest fucking rich model in the world wouldn't hold a candle to Philip for him. He's sweaty and moaning and vibrating under Lukas's hands, his mouth, and fuck, thinking that Lukas only wants this, only wants him, forever and fucking always, sends him over the edge. He comes with Lukas's name on his lips and trembles, Lukas working him through it. 

Philip sees stars every goddamn time Lukas sucks him off, like Lukas's mouth around his dick connects him to some kinda alternate reality where everything is shiny and he's in a perpetual state of ecstasy. He laughs a little bit, feeling the bed shift as Lukas climbs up to splay out beside him. 

"What?" Lukas asks, draping his leg over both of Philip's. 

"Nothing," Philip says, turning onto his side and resting his hand on Lukas's collarbone. "You're just so fucking hot."

Lukas scoffs. "You know, you say that all the time. I feel like you need to stop lying to me. We're in a committed relationship."

Philip shakes his head, leaning in to kiss him. He tastes himself on Lukas's tongue and groans, feeling Lukas's hand snake around to palm his ass. 

"Were you jealous earlier?" Lukas asks, softly.

Their noses brush together and Philip chews on his bottom lip. He thinks about denying it but he knows he'd rather be honest. "Yeah," he says, simply.

"Don't be," Lukas says, brushing their lips together again. "You're everything, baby, you're my person."

"I know," Philip says, smiling at him. 

"It's cute, though," Lukas says, running his fingers through Philip's hair. "That you were jealous."

"Yeah, I was jealous," Philip says. "Because my poor oblivious boyfriend had no idea some dude was flirting with him. And he might have been leading this guy on with his perfect normal self. Anything could have happened. He could have tried to kiss you and you still might not have known."

Lukas smiles wide, shaking his head at him. "Okay, I'm an idiot but I'm not that big of an idiot." 

"Mhm," Philip hums.

"He knows we're dating!" Lukas says. "There's no way I've been leading him on even if I didn't know what was happening, because he knows we're dating. I've said it, for sure. More than once."

"Maybe he doesn't think it's serious."

"Well, he's gonna know," Lukas says.

Philip snorts, kissing him again. They press close and kiss languidly for a few minutes, hands running up and down each other's bodies. Philip hums when their tongues slide together, groaning when Lukas sucks on his bottom lip. 

"I'm gonna bring you to the planetarium soon," Lukas whispers. "We're supposed to go there with the class before the end of the semester, but I wanna go there with you first. Show you the stars."

Philip remembers his previous thought about stars and chuckles a little bit. "You always make me see stars."

Lukas's mouth quirks up, something devilish in his eyes. "Maybe I can make you see stars in there," he says. "You know. With my mouth."

" _That_ is called public indecency," Philip says, widening his eyes. "We'd be arrested. And then Mark really wouldn't like you."

"Okay, then we should definitely do it," Lukas says, grinning. 

Philip snorts, tugging him forward and closing his eyes, relaxing against him.

"Don't ever be jealous, babe," Lukas says. "Like I said, you're the only one for me."

"I know," Philip says, kissing the hollow of his throat. He snuggles closer to him, taking quiet satisfaction in the fact that no one else is ever gonna get to have this. No one else can experience Lukas like this. His mouth, his body, his private smiles and special laughter. Lukas is his. And nothing is ever gonna change that.


End file.
